Summer Time Sadness
by KandiKitty
Summary: Tambry and Wendy are best friends-always have been always will be. This summer however is different from their previous ones spent together. Tambry won't say what she is feeling, but is it really necessary when Wendy knows her better than even she knows herself? (T for language so far)
1. Alone Together

**Like the majority of my writing so far- Just go with it kay kittens?**

 **I Do Not Own Gravity Falls**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

I reclined on my bed plugging in my phone before continuing to scroll through one of my many social media accounts. I heard three taps on my window before it slid open. I didn't look up to see who it was, there was no need. Wendy was the only person i knew with enough skill to climb the trees outside my house. I could feel the bed shift as she settled in next to me followed by shuffling of magazines as she pulled one out from the stack under my bed. We sat in a comfortable silence the only sounds were her flipping pages and the clicks from my phone.

"Brothers?" I question already knowing that wasn't the case. Robbie had told the group he was taking her to make out point tonight. I didn't want to jump to any conclusions though, it could have gone smoothly... maybe.

"And dear old dad." Was her response flipping the page roughly.

"You love them." I replied keeping up this charade, she didn't want to talk not yet.

"Ch...yeah I know." She grumbled.

I wonder what happened that had her so down. What did Robbie do to her? I felt white hot anger flooding through my body. I wasn't one for violence but if anyone dared to hurt my best friend even slightly they would pay the price. 'Hell hath no furry like a woman's scorn' as the saying goes. Just as my head ran off with a million different ideas of what he could have done my mind was brought to a holt as Wendy spoke to me.

"Yo Tam you okay?"

"What?" I looked up from my phone meeting the concerned look of my red headed best friend.

"You stopped scrolling for like a good couple minutes. It's freakin me out."

I looked from her to my phone. She was right I was on the same stupid picture I stopped at when I asked her why she came. Shaking my head lightly I took a quick picture of her- who's creeped out face switched to one of amusement instantly. "Damn it! How many do you have of me now?" A light chuckled escaped her lips.

I shrugged truly not knowing but knowing it was more than any normal best friend _should_ have. Photography was my secret hobby only Wendy knew about. Since we grew up together she was there when I first discovered my love for it. I switched to my photos scrolling through them. A lot of them _were_ of Wendy, some had the rest of the gang but they were far less common.

In one swift motion my phone was plucked from my hands and the red head moved closer taking a quick picture. I opened my mouth to protest but was met with her signature hat being pushed on my head and over my eyes. By the time I regained my composure my cell was safely back in my palm.

"You needed a new screen saver." Was the only answer I received as she stood up making her way to my bathroom. I shook my head she indeed had changed my background to the candid shot. I heard the water turn on shortly after. I guess tonight was a night she was staying over. This happened often. She would pop in take a shower and just hang out. I didn't mind, it's like we were alone but together at the same time. I would sit on my phone and she would flip through magazines until we fell asleep.

Wendy came out of the bathroom wrapped in only her towel. I did my best to keep my eyes on my phone- these moments are the only ones I can never seem to do that. She shuffled over to my dresser opening the second drawer from the top. Like I said this happens often, so often she has a ton of stuff here, not that I mind. As she entered the bathroom again I felt myself exhale a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Hey," she said through the half open door "Why do guys suck so much?" When she walked back out this time she was in a white tank top with purple basket ball shorts.

I shrugged "Because they are idiots." Her hair was still damp and sticking to her face in spots.

The red head crawled up from the foot of my bed laying down next to me again. "Damn right they are. Damn Robbie and Dipper and Stan. All crazy ass morons." She huffed rolling on her side so she was facing me. "Nate too I bet he was in on it."

I put down my phone to fully look at her. "Spill, what happened?"

It took a minute but she launched into the story telling me everything that had happened today. "-so I stormed off and yeah now I'm here." She sighed slightly not meeting my eyes.

"Dude what the hell? Where the fuck do you go to find a song that hypnotizes someone?" I ran a hand through my hair taking everything she said in.

"Leave it to a goth." she chuckled yawning.

"Bed time?" I questioned with a teasing tone.

"Shut up." She grumbled but still stood up to turn the light of. I lifted the comforter laying down on my side before she shut the lights off and joined me.

I felt her head lean against my back like usual. "Thanks Tam..." Wendy just about whispered.

"Anytime Wend."


	2. Another Concert

**Thank you kittens for the lovely reviews! This one is pretty long compared to the first one. I'm aiming for 900 words at least this one came up to like 1900 ish .-.**

 **I Do Not Own Gravity Falls**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

We were all piled into Thompson's van headed out of town for a concert. The radio was blasting filling the small space with tonights bands. Up front Robbie was singing off key in the passenger seat, Thompson refused to take his eyes off the road or do much of anything even remotely "against" the law in the drivers seat. Nate and Lee took the middle seat playing some stupid game that ended with one of them punching the other. That left Wendy and I in the back. When we sat back here I always felt like we are in our own bubble.

I'm not sure if Wendy sees it that way but she _is_ quite relaxed with her hat pulled over her eyes a tad, one arm on the window seal and the other resting on the back of the seat. Her foot was tapping to the beat signaling she wasn't asleep yet at least. I turned to my phone pulling up my camera and waiting until I saw the perfect moment taking a picture far back enough to get all the boys in it. I looked back to Wendy having a small mental confrontation before going against my better judgment to take a picture. She was always a perfect model without even trying. I think _that's_ what makes her perfect. I sigh a bit going back to my Instagram and posting the picture of the boys. Life would be so much easier for me if she had just stayed with Robbie but I knew he didn't make her happy. Not truly anyways. It was a lose lose situation for me- I hated seeing her with people but my thoughts got way too out of hand when she was single.

Wendy needs someone who understands her, who can listen and know when not to talk. Sure she loves to talk but not about the important stuff like what's going on in her head. No one knows that but me. I've been there for the break downs, the river of tears, the black out drinking where she admits more than she'd ever like to. I sigh again I'm over thinking. I need to not think so I start scrolling again-mind numbing internet humor to the rescue. I feel Wendy's fingers lightly creep up my neck. I take a sideways look at her but I'm just met with a small 'I know you too well' smile as she starts playing with my hair. One of the few things that relaxes me.

When we get to the venue it's already pretty packed I guess the bands are more popular than I originally thought. I feel Wendy's arm loop through mine, I look up at her waiting for an explanation. It's not that I mind her touch it's just she rarely _is_ touchy outside of the light cuddling she does when asleep.

"Robbie has been trying to get me alone since I broke up with him. It's creepin' me out, Ima just hang around you that alright?" She smiled this fake smile nodding to where Robbie was standing staring daggers at me.

"The hell did I do?" I mutter but nodding at her signaling I don't mind. I know though that once a mosh pit breaks out she will be gone in an instant. Once inside the venue we make our way to the stage, Wendy and I stand off a little choosing to stand in front of the speakers rather than in the middle with the boys. Wendy was standing behind me looking over my shoulder as I scrolled through tumblr. It took a good ten minutes until the first band started playing. As they were setting up I took a few pictures knowing once the lights went out that it would be useless and I didn't want anything happening to my phone. The guitarist played a few chords before breaking into an actual melody. I slipped my phone away looking up at the band. The band itself wasn't bad a classic punk bad which Nate would fit in perfectly with. The lyrics didn't quite flow together though, it was clear they were still learning how to play with one another.

That didn't stop the mosh pit however, one giant one broke out right next to us and two smaller ones behind. Wendy's eyes watched as the crowd pushed and shoved each other. I could tell she wanted to join so I nudged her with my elbow gesturing to the pit. The lumberjack just shook her head with a soft smile. The song ended and a new one picked up right after. Even if they were a newer band they did have great raw talent, I'd have to ask one of the boys for their name later. I felt hands on my hips and someones body being pressed right up against me as I braced the barricade for balance. I was about to turn around and punch the fuck in the face but then I heard her voice in my ear. "Sorry Tam." She huffed as she was once again pushed into me from the mosh pit that seemed to envelop the whole crowd now. I could feel the blush run up my face but I knew she didn't see it. I shuffled my feet a bit and stood straighter, one of her arms wrapped around my waist while the other moved to also use the barricade for support. After that I didn't pay any attention to the band or the one after that. All I could focus on was how I loved this feeling-being held by Wendy. The concert somehow added to the effect, the lights bouncing around us the crowd roaring- if this wasn't a perfect moment I didn't know what the hell was.

Before the last band came out there was a longer break, a lot of people went outside for some fresh air or to get a drink from the bar. This gave the boys some room to come over to where we stood. Wendy let her arms fall from around me to high five Lee. They were talking about how awesome the bands have been so far and the like. I smiled bringing out my phone ready to take a picture but noticed the look I was getting from Robbie. The same dagger filled death glare from earlier. I made myself not smile, just looked at him with a raised eyebrow like I didn't know what was wrong. I wasn't sure if he bought it or not but he did stop staring instead turning his attention to Wendy trying to force her into talking to him. It didn't work she and the other boys were way too amped up for the final band, I guess they are the reason we came. Soon the band was on stage tuning instruments and whatever. Wendy came back to standing behind me and the boys went back to the middle.

Wendy knew the lyrics to every song that had played so far, she was so into it I could feel her jumping behind me singing along as if she were alone. It was the last song, it had gotten so hot in the crowd Wendy had tied her flannel around her waist and was lightly sweating. She took in a deep breath looking at the mosh pit again. This time I wasn't going to take no for an answer, I didn't know why she wasn't joining in on them like usual. I pushed her lightly raising my eyebrows I again gestured to the mosh pit, she sighed taking her hat off and placing it on my head. Her breath was ridged and hot against my ear. "Don't lose this!" Then she was gone melting into the chaos. I smiled knowing full well my face was bright red again. I adjusted the hat a bit Wendy had been doing that a lot recently- leaving her beloved hat in my possession. She had gotten the hat years ago as a pre-appoclypse gift. It was kind of like her security blanket.

I was waiting outside for everybody else, I lost sight of the group during the final song. I opened my phone only to find it dead. My fingers twitched how was it dead? I barely used it tonight... My mind was racing what was I going to do? I heard a loud 'WHOOO' from the flood of people coming out the doors, I quickly recognized it as Thompson. He came rushing over with Lee and Nate in tow behind him.

"Dude!" Nate screamed.

"Dude!" Lee yelled back having some weird male conversation.

"Yes!" Thompson added. This is what I didn't get about guys, what the hell did any of that mean? I looked around trying to find the red head and goth boy but to no avail. I was too short for this crap. We decided to wait by the van assuming they would meet us there. Wendy was leaning against the side eyes closed obviously enjoying the fresh air.

"Dude!" All three boys yelled at once.

"Fuck. Yes." Wendy answered high giving all of them. So Wendy can understand this weird boy-speak.

"Where is Robbie?" Nate asked looking around like he expected to see the two together.

"How should I know?" She shrugged but had this glint of amusement in her green eyes. I didn't have to wait long to find out what it meant, Robbie came staggering over holding his head back with blood on his face and hand.

"Some asshole punched me in the fucking face!" He groaned. We all laughed at him. It's not that we don't care it's just one of us always gets hurt as concerts-more often than not it's Robbie. We all climbed back in the van. They boys coming down from the adrenaline high were slowly passing out with the exception of Thompson seeing as he was driving. There was calmer indie rock coming from the speakers now. My fingers kept twitching they didn't know what to do without my phone. I tugged on the hat pulling it farther down.

"Whats wrong?" Wendy asked softly.

I met her gaze but quickly looked away. "My phone died and now my fingers keep twitching I feel like I'm going crazy without it." I mumbled it sounded stupid out loud.

She chuckled lightly taking one of my hands in hers. "It's okay we will be back at your place soon, just talk to me." Her fingers started tracing the lines on my palms. I nodded silently. I can do this, I can do this. "Ya know something? That hat looks pretty good on you." One of her hands went into her pocket pulling out her much less used phone snapping a picture. I knitted m eyebrows together in confusion. "You never take pictures of yourself." Was her only response.


	3. Almost

**Chapter** **3 BOOM! Enjoy Kittens.**

 **I Do Not Own Gravity Falls**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

It takes me a second to register where I am. I'm not in my bed but outside on one of the lawn chairs around the fire pit. I squint into the sun it's way too early to be awake. I try to cover my face with my hands but my arm is pinned to my side. I take a steady breath trying not to freak out. There is someone laying behind me holding me to their body, I'm the little spoon. Before I jump to conclusions I attempt to piece the night back together. The group came over Nate got his hands on a couple bottles, we took shots, there were a couple mixed drinks right? Oh than Robbie took Wendy to the woods to talk and...yup that's all I remember.

So who the fuck is behind me? Looking down at their hand trapping mine to my stomach I see I'm wearing a very familiar green plaid shirt. Shit no way? I turn my head just enough to see bright red locks. Yup this is happening but what happened with her and Robbie? I wish I could remember. I squirm a little, sleeping like this all night made my body ache and the vodka made my head pound. I groaned a little I felt like throwing up.

Wendy moved looking up past me than at me before dropping down to hide from the sun. "What time is it?" Her voice was gruff.

"No idea." I mumbled the feeling of hurling my guts was still present and I was doing my best to keep it down.

She untangled herself from me standing and looking around. The boys were scattered about as well. Nate on another lawn chair, Lee sprawled on the grass and Thompson curled on the stairs leading off of the deck.

"What a night." She huffed offering me her hand. I took it gratefully my body hurt so much and I didn't trust my legs to hold me. We went inside collapsing on the living room couch. Wendy still held my hand in hers as she leaned back and groaned. "We haven't drank like that since the end of the year party."I nodded again not trust my mouth to not spew last nights liquor everywhere. "Want breakfast?" she asks turning her head to look at me.

"Advil, OJ than maybe I can think about breakfast." I mutter, she laughs finally releasing my hand.

"Tell ya what," Wendy stood up going to the cabinet with the pain killers in it. "you shower, get ready and I'll make breakfast maybe by then you'll be able to keep something down." She pours me a small glass of orange juice bringing it over with a couple Advil. "Deal?"

I down the pills and the juice before replying "deal." The red head smiles softly going back to the kitchen. I made my way up stairs almost tripping over a passed out Robbie in the hall. The shower feels extremely nice soothing my head and my body aches. I roll my shoulders befogging pushing my hair out of my eyes. Bits and pieces of the night was coming back. Once Robbie had taken Wendy into the woods Lee and Nate bet Thompson he couldn't take more than three shots before puking it up. Before he could answer I told them I'd take the bet. Way out of my comfort zone but seeing those two leave together made me angry I just wanted to forget. I got to five before having to hold back the barf.

I step out of the shower changing into a pair of purple pj pants and a black tank top. I throw the rest of my clothes and Wendy's shirt into the laundry, Ill wash it for her later. Before I head down stairs I do end up throwing up. Not too surprised that it makes me feel somewhat better I brush my teeth, again. Down in the kitchen Wendy has a decent sized plate of pancaked waiting and more to be cooked. There is a stack of toast by the toaster and the orange juice is on the bar with five cups.

"Can you wake the boys up?" She asks calmly sipping on a mug of coffee. This was normal, though she didn't seem like it Wendy was very motherly probably having to do with helping to raise her brother's or something. I take a piece of pre buttered toast as I go outside.

First up Nate, kicking his chair had no effect so I ended up tipping it over. "The hell Tambers!" He groaned holding his head.

"Breakfast." I mutter smacking him upside the head. "Don't call me that." I emphasized each word daring him to say something else. He just nodded vigorously instantly regretting it as he just to puke out his own guts in the bushes.

Lee was easier, his love of Wendys cooking got him up quickly-well as quick as a still semi drunk person could get up. Not bothering with Thompson, he was too heavy of a sleeper in general, I went inside to wake the sleeping goth. I chuckled seeing his eyeliner completely smeared down his face. I didn't want to wake him up he could miss breakfast for all I care however I did want him out of my house and the faster they all woke up the faster they'd leave. It took some shoving with my foot and a few carefully placed cuss words before he sat up whining about how awful he felt. Stupid light weight he drank less than everyone. Back in the kitchen Lee and Nate sat at the bar in front of the stove, plates piled high and full glasses of juice their mood seemed to have improved drastically.

I went to go get some coffee but before I could Wendy gently pushed a mug into my hand. "Thanks" I smiled softly. She hummed in response. I took a seat on the counter next to the fridge. I sipped on the coffee closing my eyes to the warmth. I could feel a plate being placed in my lap. I opened my eyes to those beautiful green ones smirking back at me.

"You need to eat too. Coffee is _Not_ going to soak up all that alcohol."

Robbie stumbled in shortly after leaning on the back of the couch with his hands shoved into his pockets. Wendy didn't attend to him at all, instead she just gestured to the food and juice. We ate in a mostly comfortable silence. Lee and Nate had about three helpings before getting some coffee as well. Robbie ended up moving to the couch without anything. Thompson woke up half way through Lee and Nate's second helping. He ate the rest of everything making it extremely easy to clean up. Once everyone was satisfied with full bellies and presentable appearances to go home with they were all shuffling out the door. Wendy high fived them as her good bye and I merely nodded. We stood on the porch watching the van leave.

"Crazy night." Wendy yawned shoving her hands in her jean pockets.

"Yeah I barely remember most of it." I pulled out my phone hoping even in a drunken state I took picture to help me remember.

"Yeah you were out drinking everyone." She chuckled headed back inside. I followed suit looking at each picture individually. A lot of these were of the boys, some of the fire, and a lot more selfies than I'd ever seen in my phone. "I'ma go change kay Tam? I feel super gross." The red head pulled at her clothes with a disgusted face.

"Throw your clothes in the hamper I'll do laundry later." I kept filling through the pictures I was finally getting to the part where I blacked out. The pictures were becoming more and more blurred and the subjects became more obscure. Snap shots of the tree line and random object littered my album. Multiple blank ones started showing up then two extremely blurry ones of Wendy, I only knew it was her because of the flannel. More blank ones and then...a video? I never took video with my phone. The thumbnail was a side ways fire pit.

I clicked play and instantly heard the body whooping at something.

"-doing?" I heard myself mumble.

"Nothin." That was Wendy's voice. the phone turned around showing she and I in the lawn chair. I was already wearing her flannel and her free arm was draped around my shoulder.

"Dude is that, is that a video?" Gods my slurring is atrocious.

"Just go with the crazy." She smiled turning her head toward me and leaning for forehead on my head.

"That's all I ever do with you." I laugh.

"Only 'cuz ya love me." She smirks pulling me closer to her.

"Shuttup lumberjack." I mumble leaning on her.

"Awe come on I love you, don't you love me?" She joked with a goofy grin.

"More than you know..." I could barely hear myself I was muttering so low and the boys were being so loud. My heart started to race did I really fucking say that like _really_?

Wendy's face fell. No. No. Nononono! She didn't hear me did she? She nudged my head with hers until I looked at her. We started leaning in and the video stopped.

Holy hell! What happened?! I've never had an anxiety attack before but I think this is what it feels like. My breathing was shallow, my heart pounding and only one thought went through my head. What did Wendy remember?


	4. At Least For Now

**WOW Alright I've been gone for forever! Well long story short I have wifi again so I'm back! Here is the long awaited (Read: No ones cares about) chapter 4 for the little kittens!**

 **I Do Not Own Gravity Falls**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

I leaned back on the counter clutching my phone in one hand and my mug in the other. There was no way Wendy remembered, she couldn't have. Would she be this nice if she had? I watched the video again hoping something would be given away this time. Obviously nothing changed, but the look on Wendy's face was all I was watching now. Was it sad? Maybe uncomfortable? I wasn't clear headed enough for this. Wendy cane back soon after my fourth or fifth reply causing me to set my phone down to fully focus on my coffee.

"I feel a lot better!" She hummed stretching her arms above her head. "Totally should not have slept on the lawn chair though."

I nodded "Yeah my back and side hurt so bad when we got up. I can't meet her gaze so my eyes stay trained on the rim of my cup.

"Hey Tambers, did you get black out drunk?" Her voice was teasing.

I sipped on my coffee trying to drag out my answer "Possibly..." I could feel her eyes burning a hole through me. I knew what look she had. "okay, okay yes I did. It's cool though your breakfast is a cure sent from the Gods." She raised an eyebrow. "Fine! I also might have thrown up after my shower which helped a lot."

Wendy smiles with a chuckle "Of course," nodding over to the couch we both sat down "Can I see the pictures from last night?

"Uh I dunno, I haven't had a chance to go through them yet I'm sure they all suck..." I mumble feeling my heart rate increase. If she remembered she'd already know what's on my phone, if she doesn't this would just be a cluster-fuck of awkward.

"Your pictures are always awesome!" She countered slowly pulling my phone out of my hand. "besides I have a feeling you already went through them." Her lips curve into a half smile. I know a blush consumed my face, she did _not_ drink enough. "Tambry look at me please?" Her hand slips into mine giving it a soft squeeze.

It takes longer than I care to admit to look her in the eyes. When I do I'm met with soft lips that I don't want to pull away from. My free hand comes up to rest on her neck holding her there. I feel her smile as we kiss again. We rest our foreheads together

"Let me guess you blacked out sometime when I was off with Robbie?" She asks softly. I close my eyes nodding slowly, I could get used to have her this close. "Let me fill you in then yeah? He wanted to get back together with me. He said all this BS about us being perfect for one another and how we had something special or whatever. I told him I wasn't interested, that I was dating someone else. He didn't believe me. I said I didn't give a shit if he did or not. I came back to find you competing with _Thompson._ I have no idea how many shots you had but I saw two of them." Her finger tips touched my cheek lightly. "I stopped you then. Taking you, like seriously I was carrying you, to the fire pit where you started taking pictures."

Leaning away just enough to look at me properly she squeezed my hand. I have rarely seen her so soft, so content in her words. Shifting my body i turned facing her completely.

"In your drunken state you started mumbling some stuff that I couldn't hear, so I starting filming you hoping you'd keep talking and I'd catch it. You didn't, instead you only started talking if I provoked you. Which totally worked in my favor. We kissed, you cuddled, I asked you out, and here we are." Wendy finished smiling softly.

I stared at our hands entangled together. "Didn't you tell Robbie you were dating someone?"

"Oh that. Yeah I meant you." My best friend shrugged nonchalant like.

"What?" I was dumbfounded that was before she asked me out, wasn't it?

"Come on Tams I know you. I could feel it. You wanted to be more than friends. The way you'd cuddle me in your sleep, the sideways glances, all the picture you keep of me. I considered us dating from the moment I caught you staring at me that night Robbie and I broke up."

I tried not to blush really I did try but it was no use. "If you knew all this why did you start dating him in the first place? I've...liked you for a long time now." I mumbled the last bit.

"You rejected me at the start of the summer, it took me awhile to decipher all your mixed messages."

"I did what now?" I raised my eyebrows not once do I remember her asking me out.

"You rejected...Was that not a thing?" She threw her hands in the air. "Fuck you thought I was, didn't you? Okay so that's my bad then."

I was sure my face was showing my confusion better than I could explain. "When did you ever ask me out?

"Ah yup okay so that was my bad. Do you remember at the start of the summer when me 'n Jeff, uh Gary, Luther maybe? Whatever his name was broke up?"

"Alex, his name was Alex." I rolled my eyes nearly face palming. Did Wendy really not remember?

"That sounds about right, anyways I told you that we should just date because guys are morons.

I closed my eyes half in relation, half in exasperation "I said in your dreams lumberjack."

"I took that as I was reading you wrong and that you didn't like me how I liked you."

I grabbed her face gently "You are so..dense sometimes. I didn't know you were being serious!" I laughed lightly kissing her with a bit of force. "I didn't mean to reject you, but that was the worst way to ask someone out in the history of asking people out."

"I know that now, Tambers." Wendy huffed but placed her hands over my own. "...so that does mean we are still dating right? Even if I asked drunk you?"

"Dense. As. Hell." I shook my head with a smile. "Of course we are dating, whatever lets me keep kissing you."

In response her lips collided with mine, "If that's all I have to do to keep you this relationship is gonna be awesome."

In that moment it didn't matter what happened next. Whether our parents would accept us, or if this was just a summer romance. I couldn't even attempt to care if or how this would change our friend group. This could be an alcohol induced dream and I'd still be happy because Wendy was kissing me for a change.


End file.
